1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a printed board connector for parallel printed boards, wherein the printed board connector consists of a first connector part and a second connector part, wherein the first connector part features a first base surface that can be fixed on a first printed board and the second connector part features a second base surface that can be fixed on a second printed board, and wherein the first connector part features a first locking element and the second connector part features a second locking element.
A device of this type is required for electrically and mechanically interconnecting two printed boards that are aligned parallel to one another and respectively fixed on a connector part, as well as for locking this connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed board connector for locking printed boards that are aligned parallel to one another is known from publication EP 1 624 535 B1. The printed board connector consists of two connectors and features locking means for blocking a vertical movement of its cover housings. The printed board connector furthermore features unlocking means for unlocking the cover housings.
One disadvantage of the state of the art can be seen in that there exists no printed board connector of the initially cited type that can be cost-effectively manufactured and is suitable for easily unlocking an existing lock between two printed boards that are aligned parallel to one another.